


The Art of Observation by argyle4eva [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic The Art of Observation by argyle4evaSummary: Sherlock teaches a lesson.





	The Art of Observation by argyle4eva [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2010.

**Title** : The Art of Observation

 **Author** : **argyle4eva**

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Sherlock

 **Pairing** : Sherlock/John

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : Sherlock teaches a lesson.

 **Text** : [here ](http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/575.html?thread=2259775#t2259775)

 **Length** 0:04:48

Down Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/The%20Art%20of%20Observation%20by%20Argyle4eva.mp3) 


End file.
